Silence is Golden
by waterfall tears
Summary: After being together for 2 years, Danny and Walker have come to a new understanding of each other. Love is a test over time, and sometimes the words we want to say don’t always need to be spoken out loud.


**Silence is Golden**

(A/N: Hello! It's your favorite author again, waterfall tears, here to bring you another fantastic installment of my ficcies :) This one will be K+, depending on how you look at it.) Slightly AU-ish

Paring: WalkerxDanny

Sum: After being together for 2 years, Danny and Walker have come to a new understanding of each other. Love is a test over time, and sometimes the words we want to say don't always need to be spoken out loud.

Nearby a babbling brook, just on the outer edges of Amity Park, lived a warden ghost. He lived with his boyfriend of 2 years, Danny Fenton. Both men slept peacefully on their bed, not yet ready to awaken to the day. Walker, a ghost with a shady past and a penchant for _his_ twisted version of justice, opened his eyes first. From prior activities the night before, his back was lax and he could barely move. He contented himself just lying next to his partner, who slept like an innocent child next to him, one arm hanging off the bed, one across his stomach, legs sprawled underneath the blankets. He reached over and carefully brushed silken raven hair out of the young man's eyes.

He was 21, and he had grown up quite a lot since Walker had first met him. He had dropped out of college after realizing his newfound passion for art. He sold his art in New York and Boston, and he was actually becoming quite popular. Soon he had groupies following after him: 20-something little tarts with short flared skirts, colorful berets, and shirts that had surely shrunk in the washing machine.

He smiled. He realized he was very possessive of his young artist, and was very reluctant to let him go. It's not that he worried that Danny would leave him for one of his groupies; he knew he'd _never_ do that. What he did worry sometimes was that maybe he wasn't good enough for him. The idea that some small part of his heart still belonged to Sam, the goth girl he broke up with his senior year. Walker still remembered the heartbroken look on Danny's face when he saw Sam with his arch rival. It seemed as though his heart had healed, but the warden still wondered.

In his sleep, Danny reached out to the ghost and wrapped a slender, muscular arm around him. For some reason, Walker's heart swelled with pride and joy. He lightly kissed the boy's brow, but that was enough to wake him.

Cornflower blue eyes fluttered open. "Walker?" He cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He kissed the older man's collarbone, trailing kisses up to his neck and to his lips. They shared a short, chaste kiss. Danny purred like a kitten and cuddled even closer.

Not wanting to rekindle last night's events, Walker didn't initiate anything other than kissing and tender petting. They enjoyed each other's company and warmth for quite some time. It was now well into the afternoon. Danny blushed as his stomach growled. Walker smiled lovingly at his young lover.

"Just a few more minutes, love. I want to stay like this for a while longer."

Danny smiled back, placing his chin on his lover's chest. After listening to his boyfriend's quiet breathing, Danny tilted his head up and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Walker was completely thrown by this question. Never, in their whole relationship, had they asked each other something like that. It was never anything personal. Only "I love you,", "I want Chinese tonight", or "Where should we go today?" Honestly, Walker didn't want to discuss what he was thinking about. But he decided he couldn't lie to his raven haired angel…err…half host…thing.

"I'm just thinking that I'm not enough for you."

Pushing away from his broad chest, he looked him straight in his grey brown eyes.

"Walker, what do you mean? Of _course_ you're good enough for me. Why _else_ would I stay with you for 2 years?"

He looked down, shrugging. _He_ didn't even know what he was thinking. "Sympathy?"

He gasped as he felt the younger man straddle him and mash their lower bodies together.

"Does _that_ feel like sympathy to you?" he demanded, guiding Walker's hand down.

Walker's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "D-Danny."

He leaned down and devoured his lover's lips in an impassioned kiss. "I love you. That goes without saying. I want you, 20 years from now I'll want you, and even as I take my last breath, I'll want you. I thought you knew that."

It was Walker's turn to blush.

"David," Danny sighed. (A/N: I just made up this name. Please don't attack me.) "Where is this coming from?"

Walker remained silent. Danny shook his head. "Sam is my past. _You're_ my future."

Walker looked up at him, shock evident in his eyes. "You don't always have to tell your lover verbally how you're feeling for them to know."

Walker's eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around his young lover, and they remained like that, in perfect silence, for the rest of the evening…and forever.

(A/N: Yay! (claps for self) I managed to get through this story without a lemon or a lime! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy, extremely sappy WalkerxDanny fic.)


End file.
